A Father's Duty
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Summary: Hiashi Hyuuga knew that as a father he had a duty to his daughter, that's why he did the most stupidest thing to ensure her happiness... He stops the blonde's execution. He just prays that saving Naruto Uzumaki from his fate will be enough of push for her to come to terms with her affections and have them return by him. NaruxHina.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Hey! New story I made to redeem Hiashi... Of course it's a Naruxhina story!

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto!

Sumarry: Hiashi Hyuuga knew that as a father he had a duty to his daughter, that's why he did the most stupidest thing to ensure her happiness... He stops the blonde's execution.

A father's Duty

Chapter 1: Mistakes of the past and a bright future

Hiruzen sigh sadly at the situation at hand, many hours ago Uzumaki Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll from his office and then claim it was Mizuki fault, yet this couldn't be confirm because it was only his word against evidence of his crime. Everybody from the civilian council obviously took the side of Mizuki claiming that Naruto was showing his truly colors, those of the one inside him, of a sly fox. Hiruzen wanted to have Naruto's mind look by Inoichi Yamanaka, nevertheless, the council claimed that the Kyuubi no kitsune powers could creat or manipulate the boy's memory. Hiruzen had tried to persuade the council otherwise, but soon the deed was spread around the village and the villagers were claiming Naruto's blood also giving the council more leverage.

Hiruzen had his hands tied as for the second week since the incident happen; the council finally reached the decision of the execution of Naruto Uzumaki. Hiruzen couldn't do much, he regrettably accepted the decision whit a heavy heart, and the deed would takes place today at sunset much to the pleasure of the village civilians and its council. Hiruzen disgustedly watch the villagers rejoice in happiness by the news, he looked away from the window and started walking out of his office intended on going to tell Naruto the news himself. The cell where they kept the blonde was better then the rest, yet Naruto was locked up worst then any criminal there was, heavy chains were on his feet's and hands tying them painfully together across his body.

Naruto was sitting at the far end of the room, his head bow down in an effort to hide his sadness and pain, the moment he felt his Jiji he looked-up to see his sadden expression. Naruto gave him a small smile knowing what his Jiji was probably going to bring him bad news; nevertheless, he wanted to make his Jiji feel better even if it was fake. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to crawl his way as close to the bars of the cell as possible, his effort were slow because of the heavy chains, but he made it. Hiruzen looked away when Naruto started to crawl towards him, he didn't know if his old heart could handle shattering more than it's already shattered.

"Hey, Jiji, what's up?" Naruto said trying to sound cheerful.

"Naruto, my boy, I have some grave news."Hiruzen said not looking at him.

"What is it, Jiji? Do I have to live here forever with the rats and fight for their cheese?" Naruto joked.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry my boy. Your sentence... I... It's death. I'm sorry, Naruto." Hiruzen said finally looking at him.

"I-I-It's alright, Jiji, I'm fine. I kind of figure it would of happen sooner or later. When does the sentence gets carried out?" Naruto asked trying his hardest to maintain his facade just a little bit longer.

"Today at sunset, it's supposed to be carried out at the village square." Hiruzen said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I see... I have a lot to think about if that's the case. Can you leave, Jiji?" Naruto asked as he bowed his head.

" Naruto, are you sure that's what you want?" Hiruzen said looking at him.

" Please, Jiji, I want to have the last few hours to myself... I-I need it." Naruto said shakily.

"Alright, Naruto, I will come and get you when the time comes." Hiruzen said as he walked away from the cell.

Naruto didn't make a sound until he heard the last of the fading footsteps disappear. Naruto felt his facade crumble as tears finally rolled down his face, the sobs that he was surprising were finally let out as he began to shake. "I-I-I'm going to die, and its all because of that liar, Mizuki-sensei. I should have never trusted him. Well at least he didn't get the scroll, thanks to those ANBU that stop everything, yet they still think Mizuki was somehow 'brainwash' by me even though he escaped from the ANBU." Naruto thought to himself bitterly.

Naruto gripped his hand tightly enough to draw blood. 'It's not fair, I didn't do anything wrong... I was trick into stealing the scroll by my sensei... I didn't know. Now I'm going to die as criminal instead of becoming Hokage. I will never become Hokage like the Forth or like Jiji, I will never get the Villagers to respect me and more importantly I will never have anyone love me... Only Jiji, Ayame and her father always care for me, yet I haven't felt love by friends or someone special." Naruto thought sadly as he started to remember his life.

Naruto felt his tears blurred his vision as he notice that every single villagers were right... He was indeed an idiotic boy with an impossible dream.

He was a failure... Naruto's anguish scream was loud enough to be heard from the hallway were an ANBU wearing a dog mask was left guarding the door. The ANBU was gripping his hands tightly, he wanted to go in and stop this abomination from happening. He was powerless to stop what was coming, he read every single law book from the village to find a loophole or some law that could help, but the only think that could actually save Naruto was something he was impossible for the other party to agree.

The ANBU sigh sadly as he continues to listen to Naruto's sobbing, he couldn't take it anymore! The ANBU finally took off his mask to reveal his tear stain face of Hatake Kakashi, the legendary copy ninja himself. He would at least try to save Naruto; he had been watching over him since he was younger so he notices that a certain heiress that stalked and care for the boy might be able to help...

'For you Sensei, I will find away to save your son. I won't let them killed him; I will save him even if I have to become a missing nin and leave the village. I just hope it won't come to that and that my plan will work for Naruto's sake.' Kakashi thought to himself as he hurried to leave the prison, he gave another ANBU the order to watch and proceeded to make his way towards the most prestige clan compound...

'Sensei, I won't fail you...'

- At the Hyuuga compound-

Hiashi Hyuuga being clanhead was naturally cold and distant, he was hardly surprise by much, yet his day was full of surprises. He heard the announcement that Naruto was sentence to death today at the square to be executed. Hiashi didn't care much for the boy, yet the same couldn't be said for his oldest daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. His daughter really love the boy, Kami only knows why, yet he knew that it was true by her attitudes towards him. He prayed it was a silly crush and that it would stop, however, the years passed by and she still love him... her reaction to the news was proof of it, the broken facial expression, the tears, the heartbreaking sobs he could still hear even in his office.

Hiashi Hyuuga thought it was a curse that ran in the family, he only loved once and it seems his daughter its the same as him. His heart broke at the familiar pain that he knew his daughter must be facing, contrary to popular belief he love his daughters, he just turned cold and indifferent by the death of his late wife. He tried to maintain his stoic image for their sake, Hinata needed to become stronger in order to become clan head, or else she would be put in the branch family... Something that he refused to let happen, first it would only ever happen over his dead body.

Hiashi sigh as he listen in to his daughter anguish, he was sure that everybody could here her, yet he did nothing to comfort her. He knew he should, now more then ever, but how could he? He was a coward, and a lousy father that ignore his duties to his eldest. The door was suddenly open and Hiashi was surprise to see it was Hatake Kakashi.

"What is your business here, Hatake-san?" Hiashi asked stoicly.

"I came in need of your help, Hiashi." Kakashi said as he closed the door and put a silence seal.

"Help? What can I help you with, Copy ninja?" Hiashi asked suspitially.

"It's about Naruto Uzumaki punishemnt." Kakashi said.

"What of it? I have nothing to do with the boy or what happen to him." Hiashi said simply.

"I know, but there might be away to save him and only you can do it." Kakashi said handing him a scroll and waited for the clanhead to read it.

"Have you gone mad, Kakashi? Why would I do this just to save that kid? The way I see it, I only have things to lose and nothing to gain with this." Hiashi said as he attemtep to give the scroll back to Kakashi.

"I agree that you would lose quite alot, but nothing to gain? Here I though that you value your daughter happiness more than that." Kakashi said as he grabbed the scroll back, he walked towards the door and stop.

"One last thing Hiashi, what price would you be willing to pay for your daughter happiness? It's it really so high that you won't pay it? Not even for her? I though I saw right thru your cold mask, but maybe it wasn't a mask." Kakashi said as he open the door...

"Kakashi, stop, before you leave let me keep the scroll."Hiashi said not giving anything away, nevertheless, Kakashi grin behind his mask and let the scroll down by the door.

'Thank you, Hiashi. Sensei, I did all I could. Now it's all up to the Hyuuga clan...'

-a few hours later-

Hiruzen came to collect Naruto from his cell, the boy in question just smiled at him, it was a fake smile that even the most dense people knew it was a fake one. Yet, Hiruzen treasure it, he gave Naruto a fake smile also, he couldn't manage a real one in this situation neither could Naruto. Naruto was led away by him and some ANBU, they quickly exited the building and proceeded to the village square. There at the square, many people came to witness the execution, many were already cheering and celebrating, yet they were a few that looked solemn. Naruto's graduation classmates all looked solemn, Iruka-sensei was holding in the tears while he was holding Ayame back with her father, Naruto just looked at them all with that same fake smiled on his face.

As they climb the platform, they people notice that the whole Hyuuga clan was coming; Hiashi was obviously on front with his two daughters on his side. The people made way for them to be on front of the platform with all the other clans, Hiashi looked stoic; Hanabi seemed calm while Hinata seemed in despair. Some of the villagers rolled their eyes at the girl, they new of her love for the demon, yet it was still a mystery to them why she loves him. Kakashi hide the grin behind his ANBU mask, yet he had a kunai and smoke bombs ready just in case. Another ANBU grabbed Naruto and made him knelled on the ground.

The executer looked like a child in Christmas as he took out his sword. Hiruzen looked to the crowd in disgust while Kakashi was looking at Hiashi in confusion. Why wasn't he doing anything? Oh, well he still had the smoke bombs...

"Village of Konoha, I, your Hokage is here to witness the extermination of Naruto Uzumaki for treason." Hiruzen said.

Many on the group cheered, yet Hinata felt tears ruining down her face again. Naruto saw that her eyes held such pain and grief in them; he felt joy and sadness knowing that he was the cause. He knew that Hinata was always nice to him, never laugh at him or teases him and he consider her a nice person, yet he didn't know that he was important to her... Maybe she considers him a friend? Naruto gave the heiress a small true smile, happy to know that at least one of his classmate's consider him like a friend. The man with the sword soon step next to Naruto's form, and Hinata lost it... She ran up the stairs of the platform with a speed that even the Forth would have been proud of and threw herself on top of Naruto's form.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone!I won't let you hurt him." Hinata said her voice firm as she proceeded to cover Naruto's form with her body. Naruto was shock at what Hinata was doing, and everyone else too. Hiruzen gave her a pain; sad smile at he step towards her, the crowd was silence as they paid attention.

"Hinata Hyuuga, what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asked, knowing very well about the girl feelings.

"I won't let you hurt, Naruto-kun! He didn't do it! Naruto-kun loves this lousy village and he would never commit treason!" Hinata said looking at the Hokage in determination while Naruto move his head to see her face as he felt touch by her. "Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly to himself

"That demon is guilty, girl! We demand justice!" One civilian from the crowd shouted

"Justice? What justice?! This isn't justice; this is another crime being committed! Naruto-kun isn't guilty!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh, yeah and what is it to you? Why do you care?" Another villager shouted angrily.

"I-I-I care because I love him." Hinata announce and everybody went silence again.

"And that's all I needed to hear," Hiashi said to himself as he gripped the scrolled.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, yet we need to proceed with the execution." Hiruzen said regrettably as he signal an ANBU to grab her, the ANBU tried to pull her away, yet she thighten her gripped.

"Then killed us both! I refused to leave, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" That's enough, Hinata." Hiashi said fiercely.

"Father, I-"

"Hokage-sama, I, Hiashi Hyuuga demand that you stop the execution and release Naruto Uzumaki to the Hyuuga clan custody." Hiashi said taking out the scroll and opening it.

"On what grounds you make such a demand, Hyuuga-san?" One of the council man asked in fury.

"On the grounds that the boy is my daughter Fiancé and as a future member of the clan he follows our rules and we're supposed to give the punishment! The council nor the Hokage can meddle in clan matters. For not telling anyone of the relationship between my daughter and the boy, also because of his supposed'' crime I will hand over some of our families personal scrolls and a money compensation to the village for the trouble it may have cause." Hiashi said loudly as he gave the scroll to Hiruzen that gladly grab it, the scroll was a marriage contract between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, it was sing by Hiashi and only needed the signature of Naruto's guardian and the Hokage, Hiruzen being both quickly grab a pen from his robe and sign it. The villagers just stared at the scene in shock, the Hyuuga were helping the demon? Did Hiashi finally lost it?

"Father?" Hinata asked in confusion, still not believing what her father was doing.

"Hinata get down from there and bring your fiancé too. You ANBU released the boy from his chains; I would like to get out of here." Hiashi said giving them a small smile.

Kakashi quickly did as he was told, and release the chains, the people all looked at the Hokage to see him nodding and smiling. Naruto's classmates all let a sigh of relief while the villagers went into a outrage no doubt forming a mob.

"Silence! By law the Hyuuga are the only one that have the right to punish Naruto as they see fit, he will be a member of their clan and I the Hokage agree with Hiashi Hyuuga proposal seeing as the forbidden scroll is still in the village, I think we can let this to rest. I'm sure Hiashi will handle the punishment accordingly. Are they anyone from the crowd or council would like to disagree?" Hiruzen said in glee, the crowd looked away in defeat and so had the elders... Naruto wasn't going to be executed!

Naruto got up from his position as the chains came off; Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around his waist watching the disappointed executer with narrowed eyes as they made their way of the platform. Naruto blushed and looked away from the girl that was practically refusing to let go of him, he felt many different emotions ruining threw himself… He had just been saved by Hinata Hyuuga his classmate and the most likely thing of a princess this village has, said princess has just confessed his love for him and lets not forget that now instead of getting his head chop off he had been engage to said princess. Naruto started to feel lightheaded, what was he supposed to do? Or react? Heck what can he say to Hinata's confession? I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way… Yeah right! He was betrothed to her now, Naruto didn't have much of choice in the matter and yet did he really want to? I mean he finally had a person that love him in his life and was being part of the Hyuuga clan like a family, isn't that was what he always dreamed about having someone to love and a family? Naruto had finally gotten his biggest dreamed! And suddenly he felt too many emotions at the same time and Hinata wrapping her arms tighter around his body wasn't helping the situation…

**THUMP!**

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"Hinata said as the blonde fainted in her arms, dragging her down with him.

Hiashi shake his head at the scene, he really wonder if he did the right thing… His eyes landed on his daughter gently stroking Naruto's cheek and his eyes soften, it was all for his daughter, he couldn't neglect her happiness anymore. He refused to keep ignoring his duties as a father, Hiashi felt a familiar presence next to him, yet he refused to look at the mask ANBU next to him, his gaze was firmly on his daughter and her fiancé

"I see that you did the right thing, Hiashi. Not that I didn't believe you would." Kakashi said amused.

"I didn't do it because it's was the right thing, I did it because it was my duty as her father to protect and ensure my daughters happiness by any means necessary no matter what price I must pay. If her happiness is that boy then so be it, nevertheless, if he hurts her in anyway as her father my duty will be to execute him and other people namely the one who gave me this idea."Hiashi said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, really? It's that a threat, Hiashi-san?"Kakashi asked teasingly.

"It's more like a promise, Copy nin."Hiashi said smirking.

"Very well, Hiashi-san, threat received. I assured you that Naruto would never hurt your daughter, when Hinata wins his love you can be sure that it will be unconditional just like his father."Kakashi said whispering the last part to himself.

"Ï hope so for my daughter sake. I really do. Let's get going I have to sign more paper work for this matter to be finally over and I guess the Hokage will have a reunion with the other clans at the tower. ""Hiashi said as he instructed Ko to take the clan back to the compound while he walked towards his daughter with Kakashi by his side.

Hinata looked-up to see her father with a masked ANBU, and she gave him a bright unsure smile. "Tou-san, thank you."Hinata whispered as her father came closer and gently pulled her-up, Hiashi didn't acknowledge her thanks, yet she was sure he heard when his eyes soften. Kakashi grab the fainted Naruto and proceeded to walked over the Hokage Tower, followed closely by Hinata and her Father. Hinata continue to glance at Naruto, the guy she love, her fiancé…

**THUMP!**

"I was wondering when she was going to faint, seemed some things will never change."Hiashi said as he grabbed his fallen daughter and carried her.

Kakashi kept walking ignoring the scene; he looked at Naruto from his shoulder and smiled. "Your son is safe, Sensei. I will make sure to ensure his happiness from now on in your place that is until master Jiraya returns. I won't let you down or Naruto for that matter… I promise."Kakashi said softly to himself.

The men carried their children and proceeded to walk directly to the tower.

~~~~~~~~~**The end of chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~**

Ok, this will be a story for Narutoxhinata. It will also be a little occ on Hiashi's character because I think that somewhere in his heart he really does value his daughter happiness. So, I decided to make a story about redemption in both Hiashi's and Kakashi case with of course our pain pairing being the love bewteen Naruto and Hinata. Anyway, please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: hello and welcome to another chapter of the story! Thanks for the favorites and follows! A special thanks to my reviewers:

AxisReaper: *smiles warmly* Awww, Thank you! I'm glad you like the story, Axis-sama! Thank you for your review and I'm sorry for the late update!

Cookiedemon: *smiles happily* I'm glad you seem to enjoy the story so far! I hope you also like this update, Cookie-chan! You will have to wait and see *winks and smirk*

bhdragons: *smiles and blushes* Awww, thanks, Dragon-kun! I'm glad you like the story! *winks* I hope this is consider soon, Dragon-kun!

AnimeLuver778: *blushes hotly and giggles* Awww, you make my day, Luver-chan/kun! I'm so happy to meet another naruxhina fan! I hope you like this chapter!

DeisuiNeko: *Smiles softly and bows* Deisu-kun, thank you for the kind review! It was really sweet of you! *blushes and smiles* I hope you're doing alright and are planning to update your stories :3 They're great and I can't wait to read more from you!

Saki:*smiles* Thank your for the review! I will!

oliver2662:*smiles brightly* I'm glad you have such a strong opinion on this story! Thank you for the review, Oliver-kun! (Hope you don't mind the nickname!)

Kedo: *smiles and bows* Kedo-kun, your point is valid, but I really don't think that having a biju is not a get out of jail free card. The biju are seen as weapons, an asset to the village that posses them, but what use is a broken weapon? the power of a biju can be of great use or the downfall of the village that have them. They were a lot of assassination attempt on Gaara, not to mention in Naruto shippuden that one of the Hokage was willing to kill Naruto and Killer Bee for some time. As for the Danzo well he knows that Hiruzen will never let him have Naruto, he isn't dumb. so I agreed with his extermination. P.s. If I'm not mistaken if Naruto dies then the biju dies with them? So they wouldn't have to fear the fox getting out and destroying them. *smiles brightly and bows* Anyway, thank you so much for your review, Kedo-kun! I really appreciated it!

Rose Tiger:*frowns* Mizuki ran away like a coward from the ANBU and he hasn't been found, but he will soon enough. *smiles evilly* He will gets what's coming to him! Thank you for the review, Tiger-chan! *smiles warmly*

deathgod4: *smiles and nods* Well, Death-sama, he is going to learn that in a year. I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review :3

Ayrmed: *smiles and hugs her* Aniki! I think so too, I mean family are supposed to love each other, right Aniki? *Looks up at her and smiles brightly* Thank for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A Father's Duty

Chapter two: The Clanhead's vs The civilian council!

Hiruzen sat trying to fight of the smile that was appearing on his face, as Hokage he should be neutral to any situation, yet this turn of events was consider a miracle. Minato's son was save by the Hyuuga clan, the most prestige clan, Hiruzen thought that Orochimaru would decided to serve the leaf village and leave the dark path before a Hyuuga clan accepted an outsider that didn't bring any benefit much less the 'demon brat.' Hiruzen was sitting with the civilian concil and the clanheads of each clan, they all heard the door open and in came both Hiashi carrying Hinata and Kakashi carrying Naruto, Hiashi sat his usual chair while Kakashi kept staying next to him with Naruto in his arms. The civilian council look at Naruto with disgust and barely contain anger while all the clanhead seemed calm about the situation. Hiruzen sigh and handed a few paper's to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, those are the papers that have you agree to the conditions that yourself has accepted. Does anyone from the council or clanhead's have any reason why this shouldn't be done? You all may speak freely." Hiruzen asked in a monotone voice... has soon as he asked that all hell broke lose...

"Hiashi-sama, have you gone mad?" One man of the civilian council asked.

"Hiashi-sama please reconsider, that demon will only bring disgrace to your noble clan!" A old council women said.

"Hiashi-sama, are you willing to let that demon brat defile your daughter?" A woman asked in outrage.

"Hiashi-sama, I-" The man stopped meet sentence when a huge amount of killing intent that filled the room.

"**ENOUGH!"** Hiashi yelled coldly, his face was stoic, but he was realsing a great amount of killing intent making everybody in the room know he was furious. At his side leaking a similar amount of killing intent was kakashi, he looked furious as he pulled the boy in his arms closer trying to hide him from their view, he lifted his headband from his eye to reveal an activated sharingan.

"Does anyone else want to comment on 'the demon brat' that I have in my arms? Consider your words very carefully the maybe the last one you say in this life." Kakashi said coldly making the civilian council flinch.

"Now, now, no fighting. We're here for an important matter." Hiruzen said.

"I don't see any real reason why we shouldn't allow this arrangement to proceed. The Hyuuga clan has the right to accept anyone in their ranks if they decided too, the same rule apply to all the clanheads since the Firth Hokage made the rule, so I don't see what's the big deal on them wanting Uzumaki Naruto. He was about to be executed for the crimes he supposedly committed, but I'm sure if the boy get out off hand they will deal with it and do what's best. I for one agree with the notion and give my vote to proceed with the arrangement." Shikaku Nara spoke as he stood-up from his chair.

"Shikaku is right, maybe with him in the Hyuuga clan his prank will finally stop. I give my vote to proceed is well." Inoichi Yamanaka said giving his friend a nod.

"The most practical thing is that we proceed with this, is better then carrying our children to death by having them witness their classmate being executed, beside the boy might be innocent. Mizuki hasn't been found, so I give my clan's approval as well. Does anyone else agree?" Shibi Aburame asked as he also stood from his chair.

All of the other clanheads nodded their consent and they also stood from their chairs.

"Hokage-sama, you can't possibly be alright with all of this, can't you?" One of the civilian council said.

"Seeing that the clanheads all gives their approval, what about anyone from the civilian council does anyone disagree?" Hiruzen asked.

All of the civilian council were about to open their mouths, but wisely kept them shout seeing the cold glares they were receiving from both the Copy Ninja and the Hyuuga clan head, the glares that they were giving them promise a painful death and slow death, the sharingan still activated made them remember that they could suffer a lot in a very short time... they all shook their head rapidly. Even Danzo that was sitting in the meeting tried hard not to flinch, he had been silent since the meeting started and for once he had no interest in the biju... atlest for the time being. Hiruzen smiled and pretended he didn't saw the obvious threat that hang in the air.

"Then it's settle! Hiashi, just sign the paper and you all are dismiss." Hiruzen said hiding his smirk by using his pipe.

Nobody suspected that Naruto was awake hearing everything since the meeting started...

~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the papers were sign, only three people remain( Well three adults, two 'sleeping'children and the ANBU hiding in the room), they all had different thoughts running around their heads. Naruto had his both his eyes shut and his breathing was deep as he pretended to still be unconscious, he had been awake since the entered the tower, but he still pretended. Everybody that was in the room didn't notice.

"Hiashi, is there anything else that you want?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I would also like to hired Hatake Kakashi as a tutor to teach both Hinata and Naruto." Hiashi said surprising both Kakashi and Hiruzen.

"Why would you need Kakashi when you already have in Kurenai Yūhi at your disposal." Hiruzen said staring at him.

"Kurenai is an excellent shinnobi, but she may also need help since Naruto is going to be handful is his pranking nature is anything to go by so she might need a helping hand. Besides the Copy Ninja will be an excellent teacher for both Hinata and Naruto." Hiashi said simply.

"That maybe, but Kakashi is the ANBU captain and-"

"I resigned!"Kakashi said quickly.

"No, I refused to accept your resignation, Kakashi. Your position as ANBU captain is-"

"If you're going to give me the same excuse you use on me when I wanted to adoptive Naruto, save it. I have served my village with pride, but now I have an even more important thing I must accomplish." Kakashi said harshly.

"An what is that, Kakashi? What's so important that you need to accomplish that you will even defy my orders?" Hiruzen asked darkly.

"A wish that my sensei made when he died. His dying wish... My sensei would be cursing us from his grave. But not anymore those how failed a mission is trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worst them trash, I'm just tired of being trash Hogake-sama." Kakashi said softly as he looked-down at Naruto as a picture of his sensei smiling face flash threw his mind.

Hiruzen eyes widen before closing his eyes in shame, he knew the words kakashi said are true, and his guilt that he thought he buried surface. 'Minato, have I really have fail you? Would you look at me in contempt and disgust for the decisions I have made?' Hiruzen thought as he imagine Minato's face looking at him in disappointment. Hiashi and Naruto was confused when the room turn solemn, the silence itself spoke volumes of the pain that both shinnobi were feeling, yet it didn't matter because Hiruzen open his eyes and with a face as neutral as ever he said:

"Very well. I accept!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Hyuuga Compound~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiashi has just finish putting his unconscious daughter to bed, he turn and shut the door as he nodded to Kakashi to follow him, they went into the study and close the door. Kakashi smile at Hiashi from behind his mask and Hiashi let his slip as he grin back at Kakashi, Hiashi sat at his chair and sigh, he was right he had a massive headache now.

"What the matter, Hiashi-sama, you tired? It's ok _you _are getting old." Kakashi said teasingly.

"Oh, shut-up, Copy Ninja. Shouldn't you be going back to your home instead of being here bothering me?" Hiashi asked in mock annoyance.

"Fine, I'm leaving, seeing as I got to be here early tomorrow for the training of this two kids." Kakashi said as he laid Naruto on the small chair and heading over the door, but before he left he sent one last glance at Naruto before closing the door.

"Now that we're alone you can stop pretending, Naruto, I know you're awake." Hiashi said stoic.

Naruto stiffen for a moment before slowly opening his eyes to face Hiashi, his blue-eyes started at the man in front of him warily, yet the man only look annoyed and slightly amused. "How long have you been awake, Naruto?" Hiashi asked. Naruto sigh before shrugging his shoulder and simply stating: 'Since the meeting at the Hokage Tower.'

"Well you already know that your engage to my daughter Hinata."Hiashi said smiling slightly when the blonde wince.

"You know she loves you. Ever since she met you, she always followed you... returning late at night, leaving food and present at your house. I never understood what she saw in you, I didn't want to know or even admit that my eldest had fallen in love with someone like you." Hiashi said softly.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU STOP THE EXECUTION?! I-I-I don't understand... like you said Hinata deserved better, she would probably gotten over my execution. I-I'm no good for her." Naruto said frustrated and confused at the information he was receiving, but a lot of things were finally making sense in his mind.

"If I really believe that than I would have never stop the execution. Hinata is just as stubborn as me, she would only love you as she always done. So, if you're her happiness then all I can do it grant it to her. The arrangement was made to protect you until the truth that you didn't commit the crime can be proven after that if you want the arrangement will be undone." Hiashi said calmly.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, Hinata would never accept the marriage if you're not willing to it. She didn't even know about it until today, but knowing her she will refused to tied you down to her if you don't wish for it. No matter how happy being married to you will make her, your happiness come first to her. So, I only asked for you one thing, Uzumaki, please, while the arrangement is still going give my daughter a chance." Hiashi said while he stood-up from his chair and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

A few moments of silence.

"I will." Naruto finally said looking-up at Hiashi.

"Then welcome to your new home, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said smiling down at the boy and watching him grin back at him.

~~~~~~~~At Hinata's room~~~~~~~

Naruto open the door to his fiancé room and smiled watching her sleep peacefully, she hasn't woken-up, but Naruto knew that she would probably be awake by tomorrow. The turmoil that he was feeling loosen somewhat as he digested Hiashi's words, he connected the dots in his mind and the prospect of having someone finally loving him didn't seem bad especially someone that was willing to die for him. He bit his bottom lip as he thought of how he only though of her as the nice, shy and weird girl from the academy while he chase after Sakura... he sigh softly as he walk over to were Hinata was sleeping peacefully. He gently brush her hair out of her face and letting his hand caress her cheek, Naruto smile softly at her when she turn in her sleep to press her face closer to his hand and mumble his name with a blush and blissful smile on her face.

"You know something, Hinata-chan, you're really kind of cute when you sleep. not that you're not cute when you're awake! It's just that when your asleep I can see your face without you fainting, going beet red or looking down... I was really an idiot wasn't I? You made it pretty obvious how you felt, but I guess I'm just a bit dense. I finally put together a few things in my minds, but their other stuff I wanted to ask you. I-I-I don't know if I can love you, but I want too. I want to love you like you deserved to be love, Hinata-chan, I will try my hardest for you that's a promise." Naruto said softly as he without disturbing her sat-down on her best, next to her and proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist gently. Naruto smiled when Hinata snuggle closer to him and buried her head on his chest, he chuckle at how adorable she was, he gently kissed the top of her head and let his hands lay on her waist holding her protectively to him.

'Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad... I have family now. My Hinata-chan.' Naruto thought as he lets his eyes closed as sleep overtook him and for the first time in what seem like forever he slept peacefully.

**The end! I hope you all enjoy and review!^_^**


End file.
